


Made With Love

by ValidKorekiyo



Category: The Valids
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidKorekiyo/pseuds/ValidKorekiyo
Summary: Akechi ventured out into the wastelands to gather ingredients to ensure their survival. Shuichi decides that while he is gone he will bake something nostalgic for his boyfriend to celebrate their anniversary but things do not go as planned.





	Made With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValidKorekiyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidKorekiyo/gifts).



> Premise: shuichi bakes akechi cookies out of love. Unfortunately akechi is pretty sure these cookies are a biohazard.
> 
> Bonus: Apocalypse AU

 

My name is Shuichi Saihara and I have many Talents (AN: Yeahed. Righted. You are Used of Less) such as my Keen Eye for Investigating Criminals and being very Sweaty but my talents never included being able to Cook or Bake which was a future problem that you will see in a minute. I got out of my grey bed and looked around using my Yellow Orbs. It was a beautiful day out in the Wasteland, the sky was irradiated and my skin was perfectly flaky. (AN: Sounds dreamed like. I wish everyones skins but my Own were that flaky. It is a rough process to remove someones skin so anything that can help with the skinning is something that I really do appreciate.) I got up and then moved to brsuh my midnight blue hair in my cracked mirrior then I went out to the kitchen and GASPED!~ today was my Anniversaty withmy Boyfriend of Three months Detective Prince Goro Akechi from Persona5. (AN: They are dating... Though the Real Shuichi and Akechi cannot see it but they would make a wonderful Cupped Lilled. I will make sure to get them a Shared Coffin for when my Lover kills them so they may be together in the afterlife forever.)  
My mouth watered eagerly to please him so I went into the kitchen and started to grab the ingredients i would need for my Cookies. I could not believe that I was in a relationship so Beautiful just like Humanity with Detective Prince Goro Akechi and I think often about how we met in the sewers because we were hunting down the same large swamp rat for dinner. I rolled out the dough taking note of its beautifull yellow color and cut it out into tiny heart shapes and put them onto the baking tray and into the oven. I wiped my sweaty brow and smiled knowing that it would be the best day ever. "knock knock" i hear someone say at the door and i opened it to see my Boyfriend Goro standing there in a tasty looking suit, his brown hair tied up into a ponytail and his red eyes warmfully stareing into mine. "Goro!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around him and giving him a kiss as he put his tender arms around my waste. "Welcome home!" I said snuggling into his chest feeling my own heart race and my blush grow on my cheeks.  
"thank you for all the love" said the brunette scooping me up into his arms and kissing me until we snuggled onto the couch. I felt whole again and like we were in a romance novel. "Did you bring home the food I asked for dear?" I asked nuzzling closer into his embrace.  
"Yes Shuichi darling everything you asked for and even a treat of swamp rat and radiated roaches" goro smiled. (AN: This is my own personal favourite meal at this stage... They are VERY lucky that I am allowing them to enjoy it in this FanFiction because they certainly do not deserve such a thing in Realed life.)  
"My favorite thank you goro as a thanks for your love and affection" he purred "i made you something delicious, your favourite cookes" i said opening the oven burning my hand on the tray slightly! "youch!!!" i exclaimed but goro was fast and pouring the contaminated water onto my slightly burned fingers before picking up the dropped cookies from the floor and eating one gingerly. (AN: It really does taste so much more tasty if it is from the Floor. Please enjoy a cookie the next time you may par take in one fresh off of any floor surface apart from [These](https://www.homedepot.com/p/Merola-Tile-Kings-Star-Nero-Encaustic-17-5-8-in-x-17-5-8-in-Ceramic-Floor-and-Wall-Tile-11-02-sq-ft-case-FPESTRN/207081146) floor tiles from Home Depot. They are not Tasty to eat off of and I would not Wish such a thing even onto my own enemies which are great because I have many.)  
"theyre very good shuichi" he praised kissing me on the head which made my ahoge bounce with delight!  
"thank you and im sorry for being so careless just now" i blushed  
"You are so cute when you blush, Shuichi" the Red eyed man said giving me another big kiss which i Returned.  
"I love you Goro" i whispered  
"I love you too Shuichi" he returned, eating another Cookie and smiling

  
FIN!

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT GIVE ME NEGATIVE REVIEWS OR I WILL SKIN YOU. THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING.


End file.
